Missing in Action
by Charlett
Summary: Corporal Adrian Shepherd only wants to help those who are in need of his services. However, he won't just sit around when the base is being abandoned! But then again, fate seems to have other plans for him...


Nothing to see here. Just a short story I wanted to write. Adrian seemed like the one who would talk more between he and Gordon, as I was still too afraid to write Barney and screw him up.

Anyway, It's got bad words, but yeah. What doesn't around here? Hahahaha.

Hope you guys enjoy it, and do be sure to give me any pointers, as I'm really not all that sure about characters in here. No one really DOES anything in here though, but anything is better than nothing? Thanks.

And so:

READ ON!

--

One Man. How could One Man do so much to hinder their plans? That Person hadn't said anything about this. The aliens were posing less of a problem than that One Man. The commanding officer pulled out his radio and shouted into it, "Come in, Cooper, do you copy?"

--

Corporal Adrian Shepherd listened intently to his headset as he stalked the hallways of Black Mesa Research Facility. He was actually picking up a signal, and although he heard the name "Cooper", he figured he should listen in, as he was really the only surviving member of his squad, "What's up, Chief?" he whispered to himself, as if the chief could respond. At the moment, he just wanted to maintain the illusion of normalcy. Not having anyone to talk to was beginning to take a toll on his young psyche.

The words were static-y, which was possibly due to the extreme conditions they were in, but Adrian could have sworn he had heard the words: "…Fsssshht... Forget about Freeman…!"

"Freeman?" Adrian asked no one in particular. He had heard of that name before as he wandered through the compound, something about the "One Man Army". Who was the man, and why was he posing a problem to their mission? God, he didn't even know WHAT the mission was anymore. He tried to listen further, but a Vortigaunt rounded the corner and the only thing he could hear was his own shotgun smearing its brains all over the walls.

"…We're abandoning the base!"

"Wait, what?" Adrian shouted to himself, leaping down a stairwell and cursing from the pain in his leg. Leaving? The base? But there were still scientific personnel in the compound! Why were they leaving now? Nevertheless, he really didn't want to be STUCK there so he tried to remember which way was out. Turning a corner, he found a scientist and took the man under his wing.

"I don't want to die!" the man practically sobbed. Adrian bit a curse back.

"I don't either," Adrian hissed through his gas mask, "So stick next to me and fuck GET DOWN!"

The Houndeye released a shockwave that made the earth around them tremble. Adrian pumped it full of lead and shook his head, which was swimming. He motioned for his protectee to follow, "Hey, come on, let's go." He blinked and turned around. The scientist didn't have Adrian's protective gear. The other man's eardrums had exploded, and he was bleeding out, "Shit!" Adrian growled, grabbing his medical kit as the scientist screamed in pain. Adrian's radio blasted, the scientist screamed, and the military man couldn't even open his kit properly, he was so distracted. Finally, he screamed in frustration, "I'm sorry!" he shouted over his intercom, which still blasted in his ears. He lifted his pistol, put the man out of his misery, and then continued forward. He needed to get going… if not… if not…

"Guys! Guys, I'm coming!" Adrian shouted as he rounded the last corner. He could see daylight streaming into the tunnel. He was almost there, almost there, but… but…! "Guys! Guys, hold the door! Goddammit!!" The door was closing, and there was no way in hell he could bust out of it once it was closed. It was at least two feet thick! "Bastards, NO!" Adrian slammed into the door and his shoulder exploded in pain, "Fuck! Open the goddamn door, you bastards! GUYS!"

A man stared at him through the tiny window in the door; his face was full of condemnation. He was… so… familiar… back at the training camp, Adrian had seen… "Hey! Hey you! Open the door! Guys! I'm in here! Goddammit open this thing up, I am NOT going MIA!"

The man glared at him, and Adrian cursed the man out, "Damn you! Damn you, bastard! I'm going to blow your fucking head off, you hear me? Answer me, goddamn you!"

But the man did not answer. Hell, several of the other men rushed by him in an attempt to escape, and none of them noticed the stranger nor Adrian. Nevertheless, the corporal pounded fruitlessly on the door and screamed bloody murder. Eventually, the stranger turned and walked out of the man's line of sight.

Adrian Shepherd was alone…

--

And that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed it a bit.


End file.
